


first time

by smutsonian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Horny Steve, Loss of Virginity, Shy Steve, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: telling steve that you never did the thing and then helps you do the thing
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Captain America/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut (poorly written one at that), not proofread because i don’t do that,

Your lips moved in sync and you feel yourself trying to stop your moans by biting your lips but Steve grabs the back of your head and softly tugs on it before pulling away. “Stop biting your lips. That’s my job” He smiles at the way you pressed your cheek against his chest in embarrassment before running a hand on your back and sighing.

You look back up at him before grabbing the sides of his face and leaning in for another kiss that was gentler this time around. You feel Steve’s hands sliding down from your back and onto your ass before giving it a squeeze. You moaned against his lips before reaching your hands towards his head, tangling your fingers through his hair and giving it a tug. The grunts that Steve makes through the kiss sent shivers throughout your body and you could feel Steve smirking against your lips as he felt your body tensing against his.

One of his hands made its way down the front of your sweatpants before teasing your nub through your underwear with two strong fingers. He plays with you as he continues to devour your lips, shaking his head and pulling your hand away from him when you tried to stroke him through his pants. He tugged your panties to the side before plunging a finger inside your wet slit, skillfully slithering his tongue into your mouth when you gasped in delight at the feeling of his finger inside you.

He moved his thumb to your sensitive clit and began rubbing it as he added a finger to thrust into you, smirking through the kiss as you whimpered against his touch. You continued to whimper and moan against Steve’s body and you could feel his member hardening against your thighs, making your heart stop and raise at the same time. Your mind became blank as your ears started ringing as you began to feel nervous.

Steve wasn’t aware of the panic you’re experiencing until he tried to pull your sweatpants down. You hurriedly pushed him away before scrambling back to put space between the two of you. Steve snaps his eyes at you, wide ocean eyes looking at you with worry and arms held up as if to prove to you that he wasn’t going to hurt you. “Did I do something wrong?” He said softly before gulping as his worried eyes started to panic as well. “I-I’m sorry. I swear! If I did, I didn’t mean to… Shit, I would never think about hurting y—” Steve stumbles with his words before you cut him off by shaking your head fervently. “No… Steve, you didn’t hurt me.” You gave him a stern look when you realized he was blaming himself. He stares back at you, looking at you warily as if he’ll break you at any point.

You sighed before grumpily sitting on the bed. “Don’t look at me like that.” You grumbled, gulping quietly as you felt him sit beside you. You felt his large hand on your small ones as he rubbed your knuckles with his thumb reassuringly. “What happened?” He looks at you, waiting for an answer. You took a deep breath before chuckling nervously, squeezing his hand as you stared back at him. “I just… I’ve never done it before… You know?” You watch his face, waiting for his reaction. His face scrunched in confusion before it suddenly turned into a shocked one. “Oh… Oh!” He suddenly turned his body to fully face you. “Oh!” Eyes wide, the realization hit him and his face turned visibly turned red in an instant, along with his ears and his neck.

“I- I… Why didn’t you tell me? God, I’ve been acting like a horny teenager all this time and… God! Shit, doll. I’m so sorry!” He rubs his face with his hands frustratingly before looking at you with a sad look. “Why didn’t you say anything before? You know you can tell me anything, right?” He takes your hands in his before kissing the top of it. You looked away from his eyes, not able to bear the sad and disappointed look he’s wearing. “I’m sorry, Steve.” You sigh before looking back at him with a more determined look this time. “I do know that I can tell you anything, Steve. I trust you and… I’m just scared. It scares me… People told me stories about it and—” You stopped as Steve reached out for your face before pulling it and pressing a kiss on your lips. “We don’t have to do it if you’re not ready, doll. If we ever do it, I’ll make sure that you’ll be as comfortable as you can.” He presses another kiss on your lips before pulling his face away only to be pulled back by your hands. You press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and nodding. “I want to do it with you.” You suddenly tell him. Steve stares at you before shaking his head. “Doll… I d—” You cut him off by placing your hands on his firm shoulders before squeezing. “I’m ready, Steve. I want to lose it with you.” You told him with as much confidence you can.

Steve pauses for a second before nodding his head. “I’ll be gentle.” He whispers in your ear before pulling away and helping you out of your clothes. When you’re completely bare, he pushes you gently until your back is on the mattress. He kisses your lips before moving down and placing a kiss on your neck, your chest, and your stomach. He steps off the bed to make a quick move to remove his clothes. You watched him as he crawled over your body, smiling reassuringly at you as he placed a kiss on your shoulder. “You sure about this?” He asks, licking his bottom lip as he watches you nod at him. 

He moves a hand to his hard cock, veins pulsing in excitement before pumping it a few times, and sliding it against your wet slit to lubricate himself. You whimper at the sensation and he looks at you with worry before leaning down to kiss your lips, lapping on your bottom lip, and moving his tongue against yours when you give him access. “You okay?” He manages to say through the kiss before pulling away to wait for your answer. “Yes, Steve. I’m okay with this.” You let out a nervous breath when he nods and aligns his tip against your entrance. He looks back at you, watching your face for your reaction and you nod once again, encouraging him to keep moving.

He adjusts your legs so one is placed above his shoulder while the other rests on his side. He pushes in slowly, stopping when the tip is fully in. “Are you okay?” He watches your scrunched eyes open before you breathe out a sigh. “Yes, Steve. Please keep moving.” You wiggle under him, prompting him to move. Giving you what you wanted, Steve continues to push himself inside of you, biting his lip at the way your tight walls hugged his cock. You controlled your breaths as the uncomfortable feeling set in, him grunting above you when he’s fully slithered in. “Does it hurt?” He brushes a few sweaty strands of hair away from your face before kissing your cheek. “No… It just feels a little weird.” You admit, slightly squirming under him. “But i-it’s… I’m fine now. Can you move?” You stuttered out, feeling a little embarrassed for asking but he only chuckled before pecking your lips and pulling out steadily, stopping when the tip was almost out.

Steve continues his slow thrusts, asking you from time to time if you were comfortable and you reassured him every time that you were fine. His thrusts were careful and relaxed and you were thankful for that but after a while, you were yearning for more. You started to fidget under him, causing him to stop attentively. “Did I hurt you?” He panicked and you answered with a soft laugh. “No, Steve. But…” You started, watching Steve as he raises an eyebrow in question. “But what…” He said, sounding nervous. “Can you go a little faster?” You requested. 

Steve’s eyes shot open as color started to tint his cheeks when he nodded eagerly. He started thrusting into you once more, with purpose this time around. The sound of skin slapping each other filled the room along with Steve’s low grunts and loud moans. Steve watched as your head tilted back in pleasure while your back arched up as you let out a loud sinful moan. You felt him twitch inside you before feeling his thumb against your nub and squealing in surprise as the feeling inside you intensify. “You liked that?” Steve teased, rubbing your bud a little faster when you nodded at him. He groaned loudly when he felt your walls tightening around him, muttering a few curses as he pushed himself to continue pounding into you without letting himself cum before you. 

“Are you… close?” He stutters in between breaths, looking down at you with dilated eyes. “Yes, yes, Steve. Fuc—” Your words were cut short when you suddenly felt yourself cumming hard around him, squeezing his body with your legs and shouting out his name when he rubbed your clit through your orgasm. He pulls out of you before leaning in to kiss you, all the while jerking himself off. He abruptly pulls away from your lips before leaning his head back as he came above you, spurting streaks of his cum on your abdomen. “Sorry” He curses before getting his shirt from the ground and wiping your abdomen clean. “It’s okay, Steve. Thank you…” You turn your face to the side to hide it under a pillow. 

“None of that” He playfully snatches the pillow away from you before throwing it across the room. He lays down beside you before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close until you were lying on his broad chest. “Was that good for your first? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He looks down at you, face filled with apprehension. You bit your lip before leaning up to him and pressing a kiss on his lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You smirk at him before kissing his nose. “And you’ll never hurt me, Steve. I don’t think you’re even capable.” You shake your head before pressing your head back on his chest. “I love you, Stevie…” You mumble before closing your eyes to that feeling of his massive hands rubbing your back smoothly. 

“And I love you…”


End file.
